Mirage Dream Haze
by Saberai
Summary: The four guys, upon being in a funhouse once was part of a carnival wakes up in a "dream"


Mirage Dream Haze

Summary: The guys live out their strange "dreams"

Rated M for Adult Stuff

Author's Notes: Just a little something I've thought of several weeks ago.

This is my very first "kink-fluff" fic so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Mirage of Blaze and Mirage of Blaze characters owned by Mizuna Kurabawa

_Kagetora, Naoe, Chiaki, and Yuzuru are in a haunted place that used to be a fun-house for a carnival._

_The four separates trying to find clues of the spiritual disturbance._

_The presence in the air is so thick, it began to sink into their subconscious flowing to their secret desires.  
Each one of them feels as though they are the only ones left in the world._

_Their vision blurs being surrounded by the lavender smoke that appears from the vibe. Every one of them smell the scent from the fumes, the scent that makes them retreat to their most private deviants._

_Kagetora enters the smoky dream. There's a bed covered in pure white sheets and a door-length mirror facing the side. The rest of the area is dark letting the bed illuminates as the main focus. Still, the smoke lingers as well as the smell. He can't see the bed too clearly so he moves closer. _

_The smoke gathers like it's trying to form a figure as it crawls onto the bed sheets._

_Right before his eyes, the visage appears and manifest itself into flesh. The face and body of the one who obeys him._

_Naoe._

_He's wearing nothing but a loincloth and a spiked choker attached to a very long chain that drapes over the bed to the floor._

_Naoe just sits there waiting for his master to come closer to him. Kagetora takes a few steps more..._

_He looks at the mirror..._

_The young Uesugi warlord is wearing a Nazi uniform with badges and the matching hat!_

_He climbs on the bed and straddles on Naoe's legs. Kagetora grabs the chain and pulls the handsome man to look into his eyes._

"_There's my loyal and subservient dog. Have you waited for your master to come?_

_Hump!"_

_He looks at the mirror to see himself with his servant still grabbing the chain._

"_I'm usually the one who summons you to me, but that doesn't matter."_

_Kagetora leans forward and takes a whiff of Naoe's hair. His fingers touch and combs through the locks on his head. Kagetora turns his head and sniff the side of Naoe's warm neck._

_The young man sits back up to look at the man again._

"_Your passion for me is sickening. What is it about me that puts you in heat? I want to feel like you do, I want..."_

_Kagetora unbuttons his coat._

"_to feel that heat that drives you on edge to come to me fot the past 400 years."_

_He then unbuttons his shirt and flaps it open to expose his bare chest._

"_You smell good, Naoe. Your scent brought me to you, Mad Dog_

_Now, give your master that fragrance that drives me wild!"_

_He draws Naoe's face into his bosom. The possessor kisses his skin. His lips strays to his nipple with his teeth pinching and tongue savoring his breast. Naoe's strong arms plants on his waist and the one hand cups his firm backside. Kagetora moans with his arched back and his fingers lock in Naoe's hair. The mad dog guides his master's hips to his erection and starts grinding him._

_Kagetora lets out another loud moan, feeling his face about to flush he yanks on Naoe's hair pulling his head back and strikes his hand across the man's face._

"_Damn you, Naoe! You're such a bastard! You've always go further than I would want you to!"_

_He notices a smudge on Naoe's lip._

_Kagetora pulls him forward by the chain, looking at his reflection watching himself licking and tasting the small wound on Naoe's mouth with his tiger-like eyes filled with a passionate thirst._

_The smoke rises blocking his view._

_Then, Kagetora blacks out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naoe looks around the area that has a lot of mirrors. He tries to find out how he got separated from the others especially Kagetora. Naoe is already in his smoke dream being led here by the irresistible smell that seeped into his senses. Still, there are mirrors surrounding the yasha. Naoe looks at his reflection to see if his appearance had changed._

_No. Not at all._

_He turns around and sees what looks like an examination table all pure white sitting in the darkness._

_The lingering smoke floats around the room Naoe is in. Breathing in the lavender air, Naoe's vision begins to blur within the haze. He covers his eyes ans stats to feel a little whoozy. Naoe regains his balance and slowly opens them._

_There, in the midst of the mirrors is Kagetora bound by chains that hangs from the ceiling._

_He's covered in tiger's stripes on his arms, back, and the side of his face!_

_His young lord looks up at him. Kagetora's slit-like pupils are fierce glaring at him with his Tiger's Eye._

_The boy wears nothing but a pair of skin-tight, black leather-spandex pants. His raven bangs hangs over his wild eyes like an exotic creature giving him a "primal" look. Naoe marvels at the sight of his forbidden fantasy._

_Knowing that the mirrors are still here, Naoe looks around watching himself in every direction and every angle. Upon that, the tall yasha notices his reflection..._

_He's wearing a Nazi SS uniform with the matching hat and, soft white gloves, and black shiny boots._

_Naoe returns his sight on the Tiger Lord coming closer and closer to him._

"_Kagetora-sama. It's about time we go through this._

_I am going to have my way with you, and you will have no choice but to submit to me, body and soul."_

_The Tiger's Eye glaring youth stares at Naoe hoping that his appearance intimidates him._

"_Hah.__ You should know that by now. What you've used for power all the time will become nothing more than a liability and then it is worthless."_

_Naoe stands in front of the white table looking into the creature's eyes. He then walks around it and starts to grab the dangling chain._

"_Your Tiger's Eye still brings chills down my spine. And from that you've actually turned me on!_

_How can I cower in fear? How is that possible?"_

_Naoe grabs the chain and smashes the pair of lips together. As soon as he pulls the chain, it turns and forms into a velvet rope. The beast squirms as his body and hands struggle to be freed but no avail._

_Naoe's tongue on Kagetora's tender lips. His fingers feel upon the velvet material wrapped around his body, his abs, waist, and wrists. Naoe steps behind the lovely Tiger and turns him around to face the mirror. He pulls down his arms and the rope binds them together behind him as it have a life of his own, but his body is still wrapped up with the rope._

_Naoe encircles his arms around his bound tiger staring at the mirror watching himself touch and explore around his body. The uniform-claded man nuzzles his lips on the side of Kagetora's neck, picking up the smell and soft texture of his striped flesh. The yasha looks at their reflection and sees the young tiger eyes half-closed from enjoying his touch. Kagetora's fierce eyes covered by luscious lashes._

_Naoe wathces his own fingers coast upon the ripped abs of the Beast. His lips graze on Kagetora's earlobe pulling him closer to his body. He whispers to him with a husky, seductive voice:_

"_You seem turned on, my beautiful Tiger._

_How can anyone...seems so threatening can feel so sensuous to the touch?"_

_Naoe's fingers slip along under the rope of Kagetora's waist._

_The young lord lets out a gasp feeling the gloved material tickling his flesh. The tall uniform-claded man kisses the neck of his Beast with passion, Kagetora moans leaning against Naoe's broad, strong body._

_The yasha glances at their reflection and then onto him._

"_Sounds like you like being touched. The true purpose of the tamer is to here his big cat purr."_

"_Ah..."_

"_Like that."_

_Naoe lifts Kagetora's striped arms apart with the velvet still wrapped and draping. He kisses the other side of his neck and draws him to the white table. The Tiger's palms flat on the table, his head is turned by the Tamer's gloved hand with his tongue invading his mouth. _

_On instinct, Kagatora leans forward stretching his arms in front of him and the rope wrap itself over the examination table and hooks onto the legs._

_Naoe leans his body over him. His fingertips slide down the Beast's arms and over the rope material to his wrapped hips. Kagetora softly moans under his breath as Naoe's gloved fingers plays along the rope grazing his ribs. Naoe's lips pecks on his upper back and rest on his black shiny hair, enjoying every scent he picks up in his nostrils._

"_Kagetora-sama." Naoe huskily whispered._

"_I want to make you mine._

_I want to stroke you and make you purr louder._

_It pleases me to hear you now."_

_Naoe spreads the Beast's legs apart to touch him with his hardness. His skilled kisses on the Tiger's striped skin being touch and teased by the velvet rope, Naoe hears the young lord groan and pulling the velvet material with his bound hands. The yasha's warm, sensual kisses trace Kagetora's spine kissing and savoring along the rope tied around him in the process._

"_Ah!_

_Mmmnh!_

_Ah!"_

"_I can't hear you. I want to hear more of you._

_I want to hear you enjoy every single moment of this!"_

_He slides his hand over the slick fabric grabbing the Tiger's bulging member._

"_Aaah!"_

_Naoe's hand fondles the young Beast breasts._

_The Tiger lets out a gasp..._

_breathing heavily..._

_panting..._

_The Tiger is aroused by the Nazi-claded figure's gloved touch._

_The soft fabric of Naoe's gloves fondles the velvet ropes which fondles on the Tiger's pleasure points._

_Kagetora lifts and tilts his waist to feel more of Naoe's organ. The Tiger Tamer groans feeling his growth against the hallowed space. He returns his kisses on the bare striped flesh with his hands squeezing the young man's waist._

"_Mmh..._

_Just like a cat in heat getting ready for her mate to come inside her."_

_Still clenching the Beast's crotch, Naoe thrust his hips against Kagetora._

_Hearing the Beast's moans and cries, Naoe gets turned on even more caressing his Pet._

_He pushes harder wanting to feel more with his hardened member. The kisses from the yasha remains on the middle of the young lord's back._

_Naoe touch traces the slick, skin-tight crotch area at each thrust._

_The heated wildcat arch his back, his arms still struggles in pleasure and frustration against the velvet bounds around his wrists._

_Naoe is captivated by the sweet aroma from the lavender smoke that fumes around them._

_The moans and purrs from the wild Tiger..._

_Grunts and groans from the Nazi SS-claded Tiger Tamer._

_The smoke thickens around them Naoe continues kissing along the velvet rope on Kagetora's bare flesh. His eyes feel hazy almost feeling the affects of an afterglow. Naoe looks to the side and sees himself pleasuring the Tiger in the mirror._

_Such haughty eyes of the Tamer..._

_Naoe closes his eyes and tries to open them again._

_The smell, so captivating, so fragrant..._

_That Naoe dosen't notice himself blacking out of this fantasy._

_A pair of eyes struggles to flip open to see a blur of the lavender smoke._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_The aromatic floats in a space that the young man does not know of. _

_Tens fingers begin to touch on a surface that is light and soft._

_Yuzuru finds himself laying on a red-velvet couch. He looks around through the smoky screen and sees a bronze color frame wall mirror. The teen sits up wearing a frilled night shirt and night pants. Yuzuru wipes his eyes as if to rub any sleep off. The lingering, pleasuring smell makes the high-schooler very comfortable and relaxes as the smoke thickens and like clouds quickly whisks away._

_What he sees in the mirror could surprise anyone who come across it._

_A man with an average height appears._

_He's wearing his usual casual clothes and glasses._

_Chiaki._

_Yuzuru gazes at the man's seductive eyes through the lenses and his soft-colored lips glistens among the dark space in the dream haze. Chiaki combs his fingers through his silky locks looking at the boy as though as he is his reflection. Yuzuru slouch back on the sofa enjoying what he is seeing so far._

_Chiaki begins to slide his fingers on hi shirt and unfastened the buttons. One by one, his white-beater is slowly exposed with his chiseled pectorals outlining on the cotton of his fabric. The handsome man slides his shirt off and lets it drop to the floor in the mirror._

_Yuzuru's eyes scans on the yasha's muscles. Hie arms buffed up from several hours of training and fighting. The boy can feel his heart getting ready to beat faster, anticipating on the next item of clothing to be shed. _

_The image vanish and comes back like a hologram. Chiaki is turned around taking off his white-beater. His slim, masculine body makes Yuzuru's mouth water._

_Such physique!_

_Chiaki's hand grabs the bond that tie his locks together. He slowly pulls it out and tosses his head left and right to have his hair flow freely in the breeze of this airy fantasy._

_Yuzuru finds himself blushing touching himself on his chest trying to calm his pounding heart. The vision dissipates and then returns to see Chiaki..._

_Taking his glasses off!_

_The teenager is mesmerized by the exhilarating sight._

_Chiaki's eyes glowed with wanton and passion with the bangs of his mane flowing in the dreamy phase._

_He looks sexy and stunning, not even the other yashashuu could grasps that in their minds._

_The smoke covers the handsome man in the mirror. To Yuzuru's surprise, Chiaki steps out through the fumes one foot at a time._

_He's topless wearing a pair of black leather tied pants with laced strings on the sides of his thighs._

_Chiaki's locks drapes over his shoulders and he looks at Yuzuru with seductive eyes._

_Yuzuru gets up and walks to him. Chiaki stares at his gaze and touch his soft rosy cheeks._

"_Hhhmm...Chiaki-kun."_

_The young man throws his arms around the man's neck and kiss his lips. The school boy then backs up, drawing the tall toned man to the couch..._

_With locked lips, Yuzuru pins Chiaki down and looks in the yashas eyes and smiles at him. He takes the time to scan the tall man's chest with his touch._

"_Chiaki-kun, you're so beautiful. I would love to see you naked."_

_The boy's hand crawls to Chiaki's pants ready to pull the zipper._

_Chiaki quickly turns Yuzuru to his back. The school boy's cheeks blush more of a rosy colour than before. The scent from the man captures his senses as Chiaki starts kissing his neck. He holds the dreamer's hands and wrists onto the couch as his gentle kisses reach to his breasts. Chiaki's hands slides down to Yuzuru's arms to unbuttons the frill shirt and plants his lips on the lad's warm skin._

_Yuzuru's head tosses and turns left and right being bound by Chiaki's broad, chisled body. His kisses sends sparks of fire on his skin, the school boy enjoys the yasha feeling and touching his nipples and abs. He moves his hips thinking that he would want Chiaki inside him. Yuzuru feels his legs being spread apart and a hard lump touching the crotch of is pants._

" _Ah!_

_Ch--Chiaki-kun!"_

_The smoke continues to linger around them._

_The handsome man's hands rest on Yuzuru's hips and trail his kisses from abs back to the boy's lips._

"_Mmngh!"_

_Yuzuru strokes his finger through Chiaki's hair while the yasha returns kissing his breasts._

_The boy arches his back holding Chiaki to him, looks at the mirror._

_The smoke fumes and thickens in a breeze as Yuzuru looks at his coloured face with the possessor on his bosom._

_The smoke is too thick for anyone to see..._

_The pleasuring scent..._

_The fumes..._

_Yuzuru feels so sleepy..._

_He closes his eyes and falls asleep._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The lavender smoke dances in the black nothingness..._

_A gentle breeze in the air whiffs the fumes away..._

_Two eyelids slowly opens and captures an image._

_A large room with red mirrored walls and a marble floor. Up front is a kimono printed with peacocks and sakuras on the precious black silk hanging on a screen_

_Chiaki enters the hallway towards the room. The walls, decorated with pictures of old Japanese art. _

_The luster from the scarlet marble appears almost like glass as it conceives the yasha's reflection as his footsteps echoes in the air._

_Chiaki glances at his reflection ans notices that he's wearing a tuxedo and his hair is tied back with a white ribbon._

_He approaches the wooden-laced double doors and spots Yuzuru standing in front of the black silken robe. The lad wears a kabuki kimono costume but left his blond hair shine for Chiaki to see. Much for the grown man's delight, Yuzuru isn't wearing any make-up when he turns around to face him._

_Chiaki walks to him in steady steps with hands at the sides._

"_I see that you really like the kimono I've wanted to give you. It matches your delicate beauty."_

_Chiaki observes Yuzuru's delicate and soft trace the color patterns on the silk._

_The yasha steps a little more closer._

"_Do you want to try it on, Yuzuru?"_

_The young man turns away from the screen and walks by him to face the marbled scarlet wall. Yuzuru looks perplexed and hesitant to undress in front of the gentleman. His arms wrap around his obi looking at his reflection. Yuzuru clutches himself tighter hearing the footsteps coming closer to him. Chiaki's warm cheeks touch Yuzuru's blushed face. The man's hands rest on the boy's shoulders not moving to anywhere else._

"_Let me get that off for you."_

_Suddenly, before Yuzuru could notice, one layer of the sash already falls to the floor._

"_Don't worry, Yuzuru. I'm very good with untying obis."_

_Chiaki ripps out the last layer of the sash determine to see Yuzuru's exposed body. Peeling each piece at a time to Chiaki, is like removing any barrier of the boy's innocence._

_He wants to mark himself on him, in him..._

_To make Yuzuru his._

_Brushing the obi-silken fabrics aside with his foot, Chiaki leans forward to smell the scent in his hair._

_He then graze his soft lips on Yuzuru's long neck catching the fragrance in his nostrils as well._

"_Hhhmm. You smell lovely, and your body is very warm."_

_Chiaki's sly hands takes off the outer vestments and lets it fall on the shiny floor. His hand gently lifts Yuzuru's precious face as the yasha looks at their reflection._

"_To treat you like a flyboy would be an understatement. I want to make to make you beautiful so you will always belong to me."_

_Yuzuru shirks from feeling the man's warm, hot breath on his skin and plants his small frame against the wall._

_Chiaki falls after him, placing his kisses on the side of his neck. The school boy feels the man's leg sliding in between his thighs. The yasha's hands trace through the silk on Yuzuru's hips and goes up to open his kimono. The boy graps as Chiaki's touch kiss his bare breasts and abdomen. The yasha puts his fingertips on Yuzuru's lips and then slides them in his mouth. His other hand travels down to the boy's crotch and he hardens himself onto the small, slim body. Chiaki trails his lips to his nape. The scent still fumes his senses but he feels that the captivating smell helps him bring out his true feelings towards Yuzuru._

_Chiaki cusps Yuzuru's breasts..._

_Another holding the hardened member..._

_Kisses on the side of his neck and his erected bulge against the lad's posterior..._

_Chiaki's breathing, hot, melting and full, with every peck of his lips on flesh._

_His heart beating and flaming, anticipating and enjoying the rapid breaths and moans from Yuzuru._

_The school boy's palms rested on the printed red marbled wall trying to sustain against the friction of Chiaki's attemped thrusts. Yuzuru arch his back feeling the tug of his kimono being pulled to his shoulders and arms, taking it off. Chiaki's passionate kisses trail down his spine making him moan again. He gets to the small of Yuzuru's back kissing it fully, hearing him moan and groan at each time his skilled lips peck the "dip" below his spine. He sits on his knees kissing Yuzuru's pale thighs._

_Chiaki takes his time getting up to his feet while Yuzuru puts his kimono on._

_Strong hands turns the lad to have his back onto the wall._

_Hardened mountain peaks touch and fondles each other sending a tingling feeling a lot more to the school boy._

_Earnest and longing touching Yuzuru's blushed neck and arms wrap around the young one's waist._

_Chiaki's movement against Yuzuru's body and a hand caressing his backside, Yuzuru moans grinding his hips against him._

_The yasha wants to hear more of them._

_He wants to hear them, loudly..._

_Begging and pleading for more._

_Chiaki can not hold it anymore. _

_With his hand clutching both of Yuzuru's wrists on the mirrored coloured wall..._

_Chiaki takes the boy's undergarment and rips it away from him with his free hand._

_He resumes kissing Yuzuru while unfastens his own slacks._

_Chiaki's fingers grabs Yuzuru's stiffened desire and pushes his against him. He kisses the lad's blushed cheek. He looks ahead of them and there is a turnable oval shaped mirror standing there. Chiaki revels seeing himself pleasuring Yuzuru watching him arching back on the wall._

_Another "fake" thrust and Chiaki pulls his own undergarments down his legs._

_He takes the pulsating organ and snakes it up inside him._

_Chiaki lets a grunt escape his lips as he pushes in. Yuzuru slides his legs around the man's waist and Chiaki begins to push in and pull out. The yasha's kisses land back on Yuzuru's neck as he strokes him from the inside._

_The boy's legs squeeze tightly tilting his hips to feel more of the man's length. The smoke that already floats as mist at the floor begins to cloud._

_He gathers Yuzuru in his arms holding him tighter and pushing in harder to pleasures his own ears with the lad's groaning._

_Yuzuru arches back more giving in to the deep thrusts. His moaning gets rigid, loud, and coarse._

_Chiaki invades his mouth with his tongue, exploring, tasting every inch of the school boy's to pacify his erotic musings._

_Even upon still hearing them, Chiaki rocks him harder the more and more._

_The smoke lingers around the two like a hot shower._

_Chiaki takes his tux coat off and unbuttons his shirt wanting their flesh to mold and mend together in the heat. He draws Yuzuru to hold him tightly again._

_Chiaki's name is cried out again and again..._

_Bosom with bosom..._

_Abs melting with abs with the love object in between them..._

_Chaiki grabs it with his thumb rubbing the tip for the boy's substance to spill out. His strong wraps around the half-naked school boy as his lips savouring on Yuzuru._

_He picks up the paste hearing Yuzuru's frantic squeals and quick breaths against his lips and in his mouth. Chiaki could think of taking him on the floor but stopping is the last thing on the yasha's mind._

_Yuzuru holds him around the man's neck and shoulders tightly allowing his body to be supported by his __weight. _

_Chiaki gives a few more deep thrusts and then the boy climaxed. Yuzuru sounds out faint, orgasmic moans because the yasha isn't stopping..._

_He's still pushing in..._

_He wants to own the school boy._

_Chiaki's "wish" came true when he fills Yuzuru with his essence. _

_He tosses his head back feeling the aftereffects of his peak._

_The yasha's strong body limps towards the lad on the wall finding himself receiving soft kisses from his young lover._

_Chiaki turns his head to look at the mirror. He smiles seeing himself with him. Enjoying the smell of the fumes, he relaxes himself marveling at the "dreamy" sight of their reflection._

_The lavender smoke clouds his vision and he feels weak from the afterglow._

_The image blurs until no color is visible._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_When I count to three, all four of you will wake up._

_Ichi..._

_Ni..._

_**San!"**_

With the sound of a snap, the four guys open their eyes find themselves in a guestroom in a temple laying on futons.

Haruie walks to them and looks at the perpetrator whose responsible.

"My, I'm impressed. You actually did it."

Chiaki sits up, "'Did' what?"

The monk answered, "I've performed a ritual where a person can live in their hidden, private desires. I've used incense to calm the spirits whom were guarding the abandoned funhouse you four were in."

"Yea," Haruie said, "The smell was suppose to intoxicate you all to a dream haze so you guys can let out those naughty fantasies you have for each other...

but **only** in your fantasies so there won't be any repercussions." Her eyes sternly scans at Kagetora and Naoe.

Yuzuru sits up and takes a stretch, "Is that why it felt so good?"

Takaya glance at his best friend in shock.

"**YOU**, Yuzuru? Who were you--

_oh. I get it."_

"Don't be looking at me, _Baka_tora!"

"You're always looking at him like you wanna steal his virginity or something!"

"So what if I was--"

Yuzuru with his strawberry flushed face waves his hands to try to calm the two.

"You guys, come on, Chiaki-kun.."

Naoe looks at Haruie trying to figure out about the whole thing.

"So...it was really all a ploy?"

"I...wouldn't say that's the case."

Haruie digs in her pocket to give to the mischievously smiling monk standing behind her, the dough that she owned.

"Wait! What da hell? _Nee-san!_ Did you...made a _bet_ with him?"

"Naaah. I was just seeing what this monk can do. Just being a spectator, no harm done."

Naoe grins, "oh, really. It would seem that _you_ could something like that, Haruie."

"Hey! I was closing on on business, and business is business."

Takaya frowns,

"_Huugh!_ I'm already getting used to being a possessor and all, but dealing with this kind of paranormal stuff_ really takes the cake!"_

End.


End file.
